


Alexander Spencer Reid

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Cabin fever. 

So much cabin fever.

You’d been on bedrest for the past two weeks and the team, per Spencer’s instructions, wouldn’t even let you get involved with the case. They said you needed rest. No, you needed to be occupied. You still had about a week to go before your due date and you were losing your fucking mind. 

Well, you weren’t going to work. Weren’t allowed. So you decided to get dressed, with hopefully matching shoes (couldn’t see your feet anymore and frankly didn’t care) and go for a walk down the street to the diner.

Once you got outside the building, you made your way to the diner. They had pancakes. The baby wanted pancakes. As you made your way down the street, you saw the smiling faces of the random people that you lived near; they were probably laughing at the fact that at this stage in your pregnancy you were waddling like a penguin. “Pick a name yet?” the old man asked. Giuseppe Aguanno was always going down to the diner, so whenever you went yourself, you’d run into him. He’d been a neighbor of Spencer’s for years, so you both knew him very well.

“No, not yet,” you replied, turning into the ATM to grab some cash. “Gonna wait until the birth. Then we’ll make a decision.” You placed your hand on your stomach and felt the baby kick. “I’ll see you down at the diner in a few. Save me and the baby a seat.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he smiled, turning away and walking down the street and out of your line of vision. After taking your cash and placing it in your wallet, you walked out of the vestibule and back toward the diner, when all of a sudden, you felt someone come out of the alleyway and grab you around the stomach. The barrel of a gun was at your back.

“Come quietly or your baby dies.”

——–

“Giuseppe?” Spencer said, walking out to the hallway where Penelope said he had a visitor. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know,” he said shakily. “I ran into your lovely wife this morning. She was getting money from the ATM on Washington and we were going to meet at the diner. She said to save her a seat.”

“And she didn’t show?” Spencer asked worriedly. That wasn’t like her. She never passed up an opportunity to spend time with the little old man that lived in the building next to them. Giuseppe shook his head. “Okay, stay here for a second. I need to tell my team, but I’d like you to take me back to the last place you saw her.”

Spencer turned around and sprinted toward the conference room, breathless. “Something wrong?” Hotch asked, noticing Spencer’s concerned look.

“One of my neighbors is out in the hallway, he said he ran into Y/N this morning and she said she’d meet him at the diner, but she never showed.” She was one week from delivering their baby. He could be overreacting, but he had to make sure. “I asked him to stay so he could take us to where he last saw her.”

“Let’s go,” Hotch said. Everyone ran toward the elevators like their lives depended on it.

——–

“This is where I saw her last,” Giuseppe said, pointing toward the vestibule. Morgan looked inside while the rest of the team looked around in other areas. 

“Over here!” Spencer screamed, crouching down in the alleyway a block before the diner. When everyone came over, they saw something shining in Spencer’s hand. “Her wedding ring,” he said, now convinced that something had happened to her. “She dropped it on purpose. For me to find.”

“How do you know?” Emily asked, searching around for another clue. “How can you tell?”

“Because,” he started, “she normally had a ring fitter inside the band because it was slightly too big, but with the pregnancy weight it started to fit perfectly. She could literally shake her hands around and it wouldn’t fly off. The only reason it came off is because she took it off. We need to look and see if she’s dropped anything else.”

Frantically, they searched around for clues. It didn’t look like she’d dropped anything else, so they contacted Garcia and told her to locate her cell phone. They had to hope the unsub that had her was naive enough to not have disposed of her cell phone.

They had to find her. He couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t lose his baby before he even had a chance for them to meet.

——–

When you woke up, you immediately looked down to see your hands and legs were tied to a chair.

A kick. You felt a kick. The baby was okay.

Your head snapped back as a hand cracked across your face. “Where is the bomb?” he screamed. The man couldn’t have been older than 30. Buzz cut. Tall stance. He looked like a military man. Recently discharged? 

“I don’t have one!” you screamed. “I don’t know!” Again, he cracked you across the face and looked like he was going to go for your stomach. “Please! Don’t hurt my baby!” You had no way out of this. None of your limbs were free. All you could do was beg. 

“Then tell me where the bomb is!” He stormed around the room. Given his outbursts and seeming loss of reality, you could only guess that he was a former military man in charge of interrogations overseas. Somehow a pregnant woman had imprinted on him and now that he was back, he had PTSD and thought he was back there. You could feel your cell phone underneath you - the only hope of being found was right beneath you. 

When you looked down, you saw a rip in your jeans. That’s right. You passed out from the pain after he cut you. “Please,” you sobbed, trying in vain to reach out for the baby. “Don’t hurt my baby.”

A third crack across the face brought the metallic taste of blood. “Step away from the woman!” you heard Hotch scream. As the man lifted his hand yet again, a shot rang out. He was on the floor - a bullet between the eyes. 

“Y/N!” Spencer cried, pushing past Hotch to get to you. He collapsed in front of you on his knees and caressed your cheeks. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

“I can still feel it kicking,” you cried, as Emily, JJ and Morgan cut you out of your restraints. “Where are we? It looks like we’re outside the city.”

“We are,” Rossi said. “He drove you 40 miles out. It’s dead out here.” Testing your legs, you stood up and felt your legs turn to jelly. “We have to get you to a hospital,” he said. 

With Spencer’s help, you stood up again only to feel a warm liquid leak down your leg. “Oh no,” you muttered, your knees giving out from underneath you. “Not now. Please not now.”

Immediately, Spencer’s eyes turned from relieved to concerned. “Your water broke?” he cracked. “How far out is the ambulance?”

Hotch checked his watch. “At least 20 minutes. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“Ahhhhh!!!” you screamed, clutching your stomach as you felt what had to be an intense contraction. Again, Spencer’s demeanor did a 180. Months ago, he’d joked that he memorized a birthing manual just in case you went into labor in the field. Little did you know that he was actually going to need that information. 

Spencer combed his hands through his hair and turned toward the rest of the team. “Morgan I saw a stream outside. Find something and get water.” Morgan turned around to look for something. “Coat first.” Confused, Morgan pulled off his coat and then found a couple of buckets and ran outside for water. “Everyone else, I need your coats.” 

As the tremors of another contraction ripped through your body, Spencer laid the coats on the floor. With Hotch’s help, the two of them lifted you onto the coats. “We’re going to be doing this here,” he said, undoing your jeans and pulling them down your body as Emily draped Spencer’s coat over your legs. 

“Fuck!” you screamed, another contraction cresting. He looked underneath the coat. Apparently, you were fully dilated. Finally, Morgan returned with water. You had no idea what it was actually for, but fuck it, it didn’t matter. 

“JJ,” Spence said, pointing towards your head, “Prop her head up and most importantly let her grab your hand as she screams bloody murder.” If you weren’t internally panicking, you would’ve laughed. JJ moved underneath you, grabbing your hand and cradling your head. 

“You can do this,” she said, somewhat unconvincingly. Everyone else was staring at you in a panic. God, this was not what you imagined for the birth of your first child.

Spencer took a deep breath and you looked down. “Y/N, you are fully dilated. The next contraction I need you to push. Okay?” 

“Oh fuck,” you said, closing your eyes and letting the tears fall onto JJ’s jeans. “I’m scared. I can’t do this out here. What if something happens to the baby? What if…”

“You can do it,” he said. “You are the strongest woman I know. Next contraction, push.” 

“Ooooooh! Fuck!” you cried out, bearing down with all of your might. You felt the baby move. Oh my god, this was the most painful thing in the entire fucking world. Spencer counted 10 and told you to stop, instructing you on how to breath. The panic made everything you knew about birthing a baby fly out the window.

About 20 seconds passed before the next contraction hit. As you pushed and screamed, Emily and Hotch kneeled down next to you, doing their best to comfort you. When you stopped screaming, Morgan piped up, his finger in his ear. “Man, you sure have a set of lungs, Y/N.”

Your head snapped in his direction. Reaching out, you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “I have a full grown person tearing its way out of my vagina right now and from what I can tell it’s halfway in and halfway out! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME!? AHHHHHH!”

“Push!” Spencer screamed. “Keep going! The baby’s almost out!” You bore down as much as you possibly could, feeling the baby exit your body and into Spencer’s waiting arms. “It’s a boy,” he cried, placing him on your stomach.

You started sobbing as your baby boy was placed in your arms. He was so beautiful. You barely even noticed when Spencer sterilized his pocket knife to cut the cord. As Spencer came to your side and kissed your forehead, you saw the flashing blue and red lights. “You okay?” he asked, looking down at your son. 

“In pain, but I’m great. Look at him,” you smiled. “What should we name him?”

“Alexander?” he proposed. “Defender of men?”

“Just like his daddy,” you smiled, kissing him before the EMT’s came to put you on a stretcher. “Alexander Spencer Reid.”


End file.
